Hidden Behind the Eyes
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Hiei x Kurama] Kurama is a typical student but due to an accident he's blind. Working at Shiori’s flower shop he meets Hiei. With Yukina’s gentle pushing, will he fall in love with Hiei, or has a mysterious stranger already captured it?
1. Love in the Mist

**HIDDEN BEHIND THE EYES**  
_By Starflower Sakura   
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me in any way whatsoever. You can ask anybody, they'll give you the same answer…   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: Sheesh, too many ideas, but I barely ever make it past the first chapter before I have another idea. This isn't my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic, but this is one that I hope I will finish first. Why? Don't know. *sighs* I'm listening to different varying music genres, so my typing might be affected, or it might not. Since that's done, have fun reading!   
  
**WARNING**: This story contains **yaoi**, which also means m/m pairings. It's actually more **shounen-ai**, but I like typing yaoi better because it's shorter. Don't like don't read. Also, this is an **AU** fic and there are some people that don't like it so I'm just trying to warn you._   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** HIDDEN BEHIND THE EYES  
CHAPTER 1 - LOVE-IN-THE-MIST**   
  
"Shuuichi!"   
  
"Hai, Okaa-san?"   
  
"Will you please take care of the shop for about ten minutes. I need to go and fill out these forms for new flower seeds."   
  
"Of course," Shuuichi answered, arranging another bouquet of flowers.   
  
His blank green eyes stared straight ahead, but his smile was full of life. Ever since he was little, he had loved flowers and became a professional at growing and arranging them in no time at all. That's why, although his eyesight is gone, he can still assemble beautiful arrangements of flowers even without being able to see them. He can recognize the type of plant or flower just by the scent or by touch. He searched around for the ribbon that he had set down with the rest of the materials and tied it carefully around the vase. Another smile graced his lips as yet another vase full of flowers was done. He left it on the counter for Shiori to put it wherever she saw fit.   
  
"Hello?" a harsh, and grumpy voice asked as the little bell above the door rang, addressing the person's entrance.   
  
"Hello, sir. What is it that you need?" Shuuichi asked.   
  
"I need flowers, of course. What kind of idiot are you?"   
  
"I know you need flowers, sir, but do you know what type of flowers you want?" Shuuichi asked.   
  
"No. It's for my sister. It's her birthday today."   
  
"Hmm, I see…" Shuuichi said, beginning to make his way around the counter.   
  
"See? How can you see? From what I can tell, you're blind," the customer rudely stated the obvious.   
  
Shuuichi flinched a bit, "Well, since that little fact is out of the way. Would you mind describing your sister to me?"   
  
"Hn. Why?"   
  
"Because so I would know which flowers to get."   
  
"Fine. She's…" he faltered a bit. "She's innocent and sweet." A choking could be heard. Shuuichi was mildly amused by the obvious fact that this person isn't used to saying such things. "She's beautiful, but somewhat shy at the same times."   
  
The person was about to continue, but Shuuichi cut him short by walking over towards some flowers and picking a couple at a time and bringing them back to the counter. Without a word, he started to arrange them and when he was finished he could tell that the extremely rude customer was surprised at his skills with plants.   
  
"Why did you pick those particular flowers?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
Shuuichi laughed melodiously, flicking some wisp of red hair behind him.   
  
"Amaryllis," holding up one of the leftover flowers after running others through his fingers, "means beautiful but timid. The Crocus means cheerfulness," he announced holding up another flower. The Flower-of-an-Hour means delicate beauty. I sprinkled it slightly with white daisies for it stands for innocence. Is anything not to your satisfaction?" Shuuichi asked.   
  
"Shuuichi-chan," Shiori called, coming out from the backroom. "Your friend just called and said he's coming to pick you up to go to a fair or such."   
  
"Oh? Do you mean Yuusuke?"   
  
"Yes, I think that was him."   
  
"Okay. I better go change out of this apron. Can you please help take care of this customer? I already fixed the flowers, you just need to figure out the price."   
  
"Okay, Shuu-chan. Now go back and change. You don't want to keep them waiting."   
  
During this conversation, the dear little customer was getting aggravated by the fact that he was in a hurry and they were ignoring him. He was about to do something to get their attention, but Shiori turned to him first.   
  
"Now let's see here. Ahh, he has done yet another wonderful job on this bouquet. This would cost about $15.65."   
  
He handed her the money and walked out the door with the bouquet in his hands, glad to have that over with. He was about to continue on his way when he sees Shuuichi sitting on a bench at the edge of the park across the street. Not knowing why, he walked across the street and stood in front of him.   
  
"Yuusuke? Is that you?"   
  
"No, idiot. It's me, the customer you just assisted."   
  
"Oh! I had a feeling I'll be seeing you sooner or later. Here," with that Shuuichi pulled out a flower from his mass of red locks.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
"It's a flower," Shuuichi laughed.   
  
"I don't need it."   
  
"I know you don't need it, but I want you to have it."   
  
"Why, what's it name and what does it mean?"   
  
Shuuichi closed his eyes and a mischievous smile graced his lips, "It's called Love-in-the-Mist and the meaning… well… that's for me to know and you to find out."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"What is your name anyways?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I asked what your name with."   
  
A long silence followed after that only to be broke by a loud yelling from down the block, "Kurama!"   
  
"Yuusuke," Shuuichi or Kurama greeted, grinning.   
  
"Hiei."   
  
"What?" Kurama asked, turning towards the place where the voice came from.   
  
"My name is Hiei," Kurama then heard footsteps walking away as footsteps approached.   
  
"Who was that, Kurama?"   
  
Kurama turned toward Yuusuke or where he thought he was at least and grinned.   
  
"He said his name was Hiei. He was a customer that just came by."   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Happy Birthday, Yukina," Hiei said, handing her the bouquet of flowers and a present that he bought a few weeks ago.   
  
"Arigato, Hiei-niichan! Onii-chan? What are you holding?" Yukina asked, pointing towards the Love-in-the-Mist that Hiei was holding.   
  
Hiei shrugged, "The salesperson gave it to me for free. Do you know what this flower means, Yukina-chan?"   
  
Yukina giggled slightly, her eyes twinkled with amusement.   
  
"It means 'you are puzzling.'"   
  
"Puzzling?" Hiei asked, staring at the flower.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure that's what it means."   
  
Hiei frowned at the flower like he usually frowned at everything else. After getting bored with glaring at the poor defenseless flower, he tossed it onto a nearby table.   
  
"Like I told him, I have no need for flowers. Stupid blind idiot."   
  
"Onii-chan! It's mean to talk about somebody like that!" Yukina cried.   
  
Hiei winced, but replied, "It's not like it matters. He can't hear it."   
  
"Did you say something mean to him while he was servicing you?" Yukina interrogated, tilting her head cutely to the side.   
  
_Damn, I hate that look,_ Hiei thought as he looked at Yukina's sweet and questioning face. He knows he can't answer untruthfully when that look is on her face.   
  
"I wasn't that mean," Hiei huffed, turning away from his beloved twin sister.   
  
Yukina giggled softly, "Since you were still mean, then as my birthday wish, you would bring me over to that flower shop and you'll have to apologize to him."   
  
Hiei turned towards Yukina with a look of horror on his face, sputtering complete nonsense. He knew he couldn't disagree with his sister, but he was going to try with all his might to slip his way out of this one.   
  
"No, you're not going to slip out of this one, Onii-chan," Yukina stated, smiling, her red eyes lighting up at her brother's reaction to the whole thing.   
  
"How…?"   
  
"You're the dearest thing to me, Onii-chan. Do you think I wouldn't know what you think in that mind of yours?"   
  
"But Okaa-san didn't even bring back your birthday cake yet, Yukina-chan. So you can't be making a wish yet."   
  
Yukina smiled, "Then when she does, you know what my wish is, ne?"   
  
Yukina stared at Hiei, a loving grin on her face and it brightened as a surrendering sigh escaped from her older brother.   
  
"Hn. Fine, I'll go, but it's only because of you Yukina-chan."   
  
"I know," Yukina said as he watched Hiei ascend the stairs towards his room.   
  
Yukina picked up the flower and played lightly with it between her fingers. All things must come to an end and for it to end it must have a beginning and Yukina had a feeling that something interesting was going to begin.   
  
**_To be continued…_**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ o.0 Am I actually finished with the first chapter? Wow! This isn't the first YYH story that I have started on, but this is the first one that is ever going to be posted! I'm so happy and excited! I think the people are OOC so I'm extremely sorry! Remember I have never successfully finished writing a Yu Yu Hakusho fic before so please don't kill me. Tell me if you like or not. It would mean a lot to me. Also, flames because it's yaoi would be laughed at and ignored. I already gave you a warning so if you still flame me then you're an idiot. Anyways, to the other people who do not fit in the previous category, please review and tell me what you think!   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!   
  
_** ~* Starflower Sakura *~**


	2. Off to the Fair

**HIDDEN BEHIND THE EYES**  
_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Nope, Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me!_

_**To readers/reviewers**: Many people have been asking for the second chapter of this so here it is! It might not be good, though. I suppose this the whole Kurama being blind thing haven't been done often, if at all, ne? sweatdrops Yes, I know I keep on starting new fics and not continuing them, but how can you blame me when another idea hits me like a ton of bricks! smiles Well, better not keep you waiting. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hidden Behind the Eyes  
Chapter 2 – Off to the Fair**

"Well, Yuki. We're here," Hiei mumbled, staring at some of the flowers that are displayed outside.

Yukina looked up at the store and smiled.

"It's quite cute, ne Onii-chan? Like something from a storybook!" Yukina exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"What's so good about it?" Hiei asked, staring at the store now instead of the flowers.

"It's so quaint! The sweet smelling flowers on the outside, the wonderfully painted window signs. Everything looks just so peaceful around here."

Hiei huffed and was startled when the boy from yesterday was standing in front of him at the door. He noticed his lips were still in that bright smile like yesterday and his hair with its bright fiery tresses were tied back in a high ponytail. Hiei scoffed. He had no idea what there was to be so happy about.

"Hello, is there somebody there?"

"Oh! You must be the boy that Hiei bought the flowers from!" Yukina exclaimed, smiling giddily.

"Hiei? Ah! If I may assume, you are his sister whose birthday was yesterday, am I correct?" Kurama asked good-naturedly as Hiei wondered if his smile could get any wider.

"Yes! It was also Hiei-niichan's birthday yesterday also! We're twins!"

"Really? Well then, happy belated birthday to both of you," Kurama said.

Yukina turned on Hiei who was glaring steadily at Kurama who didn't notice it at all.

"Onii-chan, have you forgotten what you're suppose to do?" Yukina asked, frowning slightly.

Hiei snapped out of the slight trance that he was in and grimaced lightly. Apologize. That's what he had to do. All he had to do was apologize and to him it was possibly the hardest thing to do right next to begging. He never apologizes! He can barely mumble an apology to his own sister without choking so how was he supposed to apologize to someone he barely knew. Kurama was standing there, an adorably cute expression was on his face, but Hiei took no notice of it. He was too busy thinking of how to start.

"Onii-chan!" Yukina exclaimed, her frown deepening slightly.

"I'm trying Yuki-chan. I... err... I'm..."

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you."

Hiei sighed a breath of relief and was about to turn to go, that was until Yukina popped up in front of him and started a whole new nightmare for him all over again.

"Ne, Onii-chan! Since you didn't really apologize, how about you take him to the fair today? It's still early!"

"Wha-What?!"

Kurama, who didn't hear Yukina's suggestion at first, was quite confused about what was going on. He had already forgiven him, so what else was there? He could hear whispering between the two twins, but couldn't quite figure out what they were talking about. Surely it couldn't be about him. He heard a small, but triumphant giggle from Yukina as Hiei walked slowly and unsurely towards him.

"Um... you know there's a fair today, right?" Hiei asked, keeping a constant glare on a nearby tree.

"Yes, I'm going there with my friend, Yuusuke, later on today."

"Great! I mean," Hiei continued after seeing the disapproving frown on Yukina's face, "would you like to accompany me to the fair now? If you're not busy..." Hiei forced out, gritting his teeth through the whole thing.

"Well..."

"You should go, Shuu-chan," Kurama's mother, who was watching this exchange from the window and catching bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Mother!"

"I'll be sure to tell Yuusuke to find you there when he comes."

Kurama expressed a very indecisive expression on his face, as Yukina and Hiei waited for his response.

_Say no, damn it!_ Hiei thought angrily.

_Please say yes, _Yukina thought, her hands clasped in anticipation.

Finally, Kurama's face broke into a sweet smile and nodded a yes. Yukina jumped up happily, while Hiei let out a low growl. Shiori smiled as she handed Kurama a pair of sunglasses.

"Have fun, dear. I'm sure Yuusuke will find you later on."

Hiei sighed as Yukina grinned cheerfully. It's just way too early in the day for him to take to so much torture. He really, _really_ must learn how to say no to his sister when it comes to situations like these.

"Shall we go now?" Yukina asked, her eyes sparkling beautifully with the excitement of going to a fair.

Using a slight huff as his response, he saw Kurama nod. Turning to Yukina, his eyes pleaded for mercy, but she took no heed of it and happily skipped ahead leaving those two behind.

_Can this day get **any** worse?_

Hiei was definitely ready to jump off the highest ride in the fair at the moment. He believed that it was much better than what he had been going through. Once they reached the fair, Yukina urged him to buy food like cotton candy, caramel apples, and other sorts of deliciously sweet things for them. It mostly went to Kurama for right when Hiei finished buying all these things, Yukina said she didn't feel like eating them anymore and that Kurama should have it.

"Why did I have to buy so much food for him again?" Hiei asked for the umpteenth time.

"I told you! I didn't feel like eating them and you _did_ invite him to the fair so of course you should treat him."

Hiei twitched. First his right eye, then his left, then back to his right. Up to the point of the twentieth twitch on the right eye, you can most definitely say that Hiei was annoyed. Whether it's with the twitching or the part about him _inviting_ Kurama, he's not sure. It could be both.

"Oh!! It's the Ferris wheel!" Yukina exclaimed with childish delight. "Hiei-niichan! I want to go on the Ferris wheel, but I want a compartment all to myself so you have to go with Kurama-san!"

"What?!"

Kurama wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying for he was too busy trying to juggle all the things he's gotten like the stuffed animal Hiei won for... well... it was suppose to be for Yukina, but Yukina made him give it to Kurama.

"Oi! Kurama!! There you are! Sheesh, I've been looking all over for you!"

Kurama turned to where the voice came from and greeted, "Why, hello Yuusuke-kun."

"Here. Let me help you hold some of those things. You'll probably drop them all sooner or later."

Yuusuke took most of the food that Kurama was carrying and began chomping down on them contentedly. Kurama was left with the giant stuffed animal and a few other things of no importance.

"Yuusuke-kun. Are you eating my food?"

Yuusuke stopped eating and laughed sheepishly, "Sort of." Turning he spotted Yukina and Hiei who were looking at them. "What are you staring at?!"

Kurama, knowing exactly who Yuusuke was yelling at, intervened before some misunderstandings got in the way.

"These were the kind people that took me to the fair, Yuusuke-kun. The young lady is Jaganshi Yukina-san and her twin brother, Jaganshi Hiei-san."

Yuusuke smiled gratefully at Yukina, but wasn't exactly sure about how to act when he looked at Hiei. Hiei didn't exactly seem like the kind of person who would take anyone to the fair on his own free will. Yuusuke shrugged. You can never tell someone's personality by their looks alone.

"Are you finished, Kurama? Or do you wish for me to accompany you to other parts of the fair?"

Kurama shook his head, "We've probably covered all of the fair by now, and even if we haven't I'm quite tired, so I wish to retire for today."

"Okay, then you and I and maybe a few of our other friends could come back another day. You are welcomed to come along with us next time too," Yuusuke said to Hiei and Yukina.

"Oh, that'll be wonderful! Wouldn't it, Hiei?"

Hiei moaned as he knew that what will come out of his mouth and what he really wants wouldn't be the same. Still, he mumbled the one word that would offer them another chance of being together.

"Yes."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_I have received plenty of nice reviews on this story and so I decided to continue! Thank goodness I found my inspiration for this story again, ne? I know there's someone I need to thank, but to the death of me, I can't remember who. Well... not that I knew the person personally, but they did email me, but it was so long ago and suggested this fair idea. If you're reading this, please remind me because I have really short memory and I'll thank you in the next chapter!_

__

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


End file.
